CM - Stuck in This
by MarRushionerGleek
Summary: This is a brand new case for the BAU. An insane dude is experimenting with the human DNA an implanting mutant cells to his victims. The team has to get him before this become something big. What would happen if Reid get involve in all of this? If he meet a girl who change his life? Would he safe her?
1. Chapter 1 - Through a new case

Chapter #1.

**- Through a new case -**

((Reid))

We were in the BAU's boardroom. We were looking at a new case. This was something unusual. A madman who kidnaps people liked to experiment with them. We had seen thousands of different cases in different parts of the country, but nothing like this.

I was already working on the profile. Possibly a recent graduate from medical school. Male, single, living independently in a remote part of the city. It seemed to have no accomplices; he preferred to do the job himself to make sure everything went as planned. He liked everything to be perfect. He was very careful.

The problem was that there was no commonality between the victims. Seven people had been reported killed, found all in the same spot. Under an old bridge on the banks of the city in South Carolina. He chose his victims at random, between the ages of 18 and 25 years. They could be men or women.

- The unsub has been careful not to leave fingerprints on the bodies. Most of the victims, Forensic doctors said, have died for unknown reasons, perhaps a virus mutation. - Hotch explained, with a straight face as usual.

- What assures us that he does experiments with them, while creating possible new diseases seem to be lethal. - Morgan shortcut.

- Yes, that or the reactions presented by the human body and / or factors of adaptation of the organism to these grafts. - I said.

- How is the profile, Reid? - Intervened Rossi.

- Well, after the last victim, I couldn't find anything new. Just statements of his features. - I replied, with some frustration.

Normally this wasn't the case with the profiles, with each victim appeared, it give us another clue. This didn't seem to make much progress, and now he might be working with another victim.

- All right. Work on it. - Hotch told me.

- The unsub often leave their victims in the same place each time. He follows a pattern. - Emily said. - And a new one is found about four days later. It's uneven. The third victim lasted a week. Unlike the fifth, this lasted two days.

- Is there any witness who had seen him hanging around those dates? - Hotch asked.

- No, none. - Morgan sighed irritably.

- Then he's invisible, cautious and does experiments with people. - Rossi concluded.

-Yes. - Hotch said.

Nobody added anything. We left the room and everyone went on with it. I sat in front of the board, watching the pictures of dead victims, trying to think of any other connection, some information that will help us figure out who was the murderer.

The seventh victim had just been found two days ago. He definitely is out hunting his next victim. And I couldn't figure out anything else. Damn! If only I could do something to stop him. But I had nothing yet. I had to think of something soon, or another innocent person would die because of me.

We were about to go home. It was around 12:45 pm. I didn't even keep my things, had to think of something else, discover more data before leaving for home.

Then JJ came quickly, with a worried expression.

- Guys...

- What's wrong? - Hotch asked.

- We got a call. They just reported us another two missing people. - She said, without changing her expression.

Hotch looked at everyone, more serious than usual. Then he said:

- We cannot wait until tomorrow. We must go now to South Carolina.

We nodded, without being completely sure what happened.

I only hoped we would find an early flight. And I had to admit I was tired. But I wanted to catch the murderer as soon as possible. That thought was my source of energy now. It was my aim.

During the flight, most of the team took the opportunity to get some sleep. Everyone looked tired. However, Hotch and I were the only ones who stayed awake during the flight. I figured he had the same thing in mind: getting more clues to find the guilty of these deaths.

Although my eyes felt heavy and my body required a little sleep, I insisted trying to figure out a more complete profile of the unsub. It seemed I already had everything, but what I needed was to find a way to stop him.

How to predict and prevent attacks on their victims if they didn't follow a pattern more specific with them and were randomly? That's what frustrated me. I needed to find a solution to this. We needed to stop him now.

We landed. The vehicle took us to the police station in South Carolina. Emily looked at me with some concern during the trip.

- Spence, didn't you sleep at all? - She asked.

- I needed to think about the case, but I could not resolve much. - I said, with some deception to myself.

She rolled her eyes and said nothing more about it. She knew it would be pointless to try to convince me when I'm focusing so hard on something.

We arrived at the police station. They informed us about the missing guys, along with a couple of pictures of them. A blond 20-years-old boy named Kenneth Sanders, and a brunette 17-years-old girl called Madeline Brooks. We were somewhat surprised that the last one was younger than the rest of the victims, but not far from the limit.

I stared at the photos a few minutes. It would be a shame if young guys as them lose their lives with that jerk. They hadn't even reached the age of majority, with so much ahead. I don't know why she seemed especially cute to me. I don't know. But I tried to shake the idea off my head while I had to focus on this case.

After a couple of hours at the station working out things about the case of the murderer, Hotch looked at me seriously.

- Reid, Prentiss' right. You need a break.

- I'm fine. Don't worry.

- No, Reid. Indeed you need to rest. Go to the hotel and get some sleep. We will handle this as well. - He said. I knew it was an order, so I couldn't refuse and I preferred not to insist.

- Okay.

I walked towards the exit, but not before running into Morgan. He looked at me with the same expression of concern. How bad did I look?

- I didn't think it possible, kid, but you are even more pale and haggard than usual.

- Yeah. Hotch sent me to rest. He said I needed it.

I smiled, and he patted my shoulder.

- Want a ride? - Asked Morgan.

- No, thanks. I think I'll walk. It's not that far from here. - I said.

Then I left the station. I began walking calmly toward the hotel where we stayed, thinking about the missing girl (and the guy) and the murderer. What would be his motives to experiment that way with people?

The street was deserted. There was no movement. Maybe few cars driving by, but nothing else. It was a bit quiet. I kept walking. The murderer should definitely rather young people so he had more opportunities to get them healthy and in good condition for his rare experiments. "_Well, one more deduction, but a pretty obvious one."_ I thought.


	2. Chapter 2 - Kidnapped

Chapter #2

**- Kidnapped -**

((Reid))

I was now only a few blocks away from the hotel, and I felt more relaxed. In fact, I wanted to sleep even if it was only for 10 minutes. I was getting closer.

I kept on walking, still trying to figure out who the murderer was. Why did he kidnap two guys this time? He might have something good to try or his patience was wearing thin.

I thought I heard something, but I didn't pay attention. Must be a cat hanging around the alley.

I got closer to the hotel. I couldn't wait to have at least a little nap to regain my energy. Maybe that way I could think more clearly and discover something new about the murderer.

Suddenly, I felt strangely observed. So I decided to pick up walking a bit. That strange feeling was still chasing me, but when I turned around I saw nothing and nobody around me.

I kept walking. I crossed the street warily. The hotel was only a block away. I sighed. Then, while passing in front of a lonely alley ... Something, or rather said, _someone_ pulled me strongly, covering my mouth and nose with a damp cloth. I figured it should be chloroform.

I struggled, trying to take those hands off me. I didn't want to breathe the substance, but it had taken me by surprise and I had been breathing part of it. I looked for my gun quickly, but couldn't find it at time. Chloroform was working. I couldn't do anything else. My hand fell limp, my eyes were closed. I forced myself to stay awake, not to lose consciousness ... But it was late, and I felt weak.

Finally, I woke up. I felt a little dizzy and had headaches. I was on the wet cold floor, enclosed in something close to a cell. Where was I? What happened? "_Well, at least I had slept, just as Hotch indicated me to do." _– I thought, sarcastically.

I got up slowly, trying not to increase the headache. I looked around. It was a gray, cold, dark room. As a cell. And the door happened to be of metal bars. Ironic that an FBI agent be locked in a prison, inside a cell.

But I was not in the mood for jokes. Someone had... _Kidnapped_ me? Yes, that was the word.

I thought I heard footsteps not far from the outside.

- Hello? Who's there?

No answer. I walked to the door, but I couldn't see who it was. Then, the footsteps came toward me, closer. And I heard a laugh a bit perverse.

- Dr. Spencer Reid, Agent, Quantico Behavioral Analysis Unit in FBI. - said a male voice. Soon I could see him: a tall man with brown hair and hazel eyes, about 25 years old. He grinned, while watching me. - A smart one, uh. Too much smart, I think. It would be a shame to lose such a great brain.

I looked at him with some confusion and fear. I realized then that he had taken my wallet, my gun and my phone. He walked until he was right in front of me, a few steps from the door.

- What do you want from me?

- Nothing special. Previously, I wanted to test you a wonderful alteration viral I discovered yesterday ... But now I think that you might work for other purposes. - He replied maliciously, still staring at me.

I gulped. So I was right on the profile, and this was the mad murder. Finally, I found him, right?

I looked at him with horror; just imagine what could happen to me.

- What would you do to me? - I murmured.

- Relax, don't panic. I won't hurt you. Actually, I would say that you will be my new assistant. What do you think, uh? - He smiled.

- What if I don't accept the offer?

He laughed. – It's not an offer, Spencer. That's an order. - His smile faded. - Besides, you look terrible. You should, you know ... get some sleep. - The last sentence he said laughing.

Yes, I had caught the irony too.

- But, don't worry. No chloroform this time. There is a bed in there, rest. We will have some action later. I'll come see you later. - He began to move again, until I lost sight of him in the dark.

I looked outside the cell. They seemed like underground tunnels, that meant he had it all planned. Another hit to my theory. The problem was that this would be much harder to be found.

I sighed, somewhat resigned. I was absolutely sure that the door was locked. There was no way out. And although sounding odd, I still feel tired. So I went to bed that was there. It was identical to a prison bed.

I leaned back, staring at the ceiling gray and wet. "_Being his assistant; fantastic. Having to witness the exact moment when he implant those strange things and cell mutations in his victims." _I thought, with very little encouragement to the prospect.

Then the question came to mind: What if, now that I was inside, could prevent him from murdering more people? What if I could save these guys? I would have to find a way to go. I had to try it at least. I won't become a liability for my team. I could act internally. And, being his assistant, perhaps my opinion would influence him.


	3. Chapter 3 - Help!

Chapter #3

**- Help! - **

((Mady))

I had been out running, as I usually did in the afternoon. The park was somewhat lonely. Only were few people, which were already going to their homes. I didn't mind. At this time everything was always calm and quiet. And I always ran at the same hour. I never worried.

I put on my headphones, plugged them into my _iPod_, I turned on music and started running. It was a routine.

I ran across the track for runners.

Casually I passed between tall trees. It was about dusk. I stopped to tie the laces of my tennis. That's when ... Someone surprised me from behind, covering my mouth and nose with a damp cloth.

I fought to get _him_ off, to free myself to whoever was holding me. Suddenly I felt very sleepy. My eyes began to close and I lost all my strength.

Everything went dark.

When I awoke, it was all very strange. I was there in a gray room, illuminated by an intense white light that impacted on my face. I narrowed my eyes to see. I wanted to get up but couldn't. I was tied hands and feet to a white gurney, where I was lying. I struggled to free my hands, but the tapes were too tight to my wrists, and I couldn't release.

- Help! Let me out of here! Help! - I screamed in horror.

Where the hell was I?! Where had _he_ brought me?! What place was this?! I was terrified. I didn't know any other way to react. I could only feel the fear through my veins.

I moved from side to side, trying to break free from the bondage. But it was useless.

Then I heard footsteps approaching. I stood still. And I shut my eyes. I tried to calm down my troubled breathing. I just heard what happened.

The steps were followed by a slight squeaking metal, as in an old wheelchair. I froze. What could be happening? Then I heard groans. Mild and sleepy groans from someone.

- Where am I? Where am I? Let me go! Let me out! - Repeated, his voice sleepy, as if still half asleep.

He was a boy, no doubt about that.

- Shhht. Relax. Stop complaining or you would fright our friend. - whispered another voice, sounding wicked.

That fueled my fear levels. I tried to move the least possible.

- Please let me go. I don't wanna be here. Leave me alone! - The first guy said, still complaining.

Then the sound of a drawer opening. And I heard as if something would sift through the drawer and then close it again.

- Don't move. This' not going to hurt. - That evil voice whispered.

I goose bumps. Then the guy let out a groan. I kept my eyes closed.

After a while I stopped hearing the guy complaining. That upset me more. Then, I felt a warm and scary breath on my ear.

- I know you're awake, honey. I could hear you scream earlier. Don't try to pretend. That won't save you from anything. - whispered the voice.

I gulped, horrified, feeling how I get pale. I was so scared I wanted to scream, yell and scream until my throat tear. But a lump formed in it, and I couldn't utter a word. Not the faintest sound came from it.

- It's late. And I'm a little tired. What do you think if we continue with this ... tomorrow? And open your eyes. I bet they're beautiful. - He laughed with malice, still close to my face. - Relax. No need to fear. Well, maybe yes.

He said this with a tone so horrifying that even I was shaking now. I heard he was leaving. And the light on my eyes went out. Then I opened them. I was covered by total darkness. Tears sprang to my eyes. I was so scared. That guy was insane. What if he killed that other guy?! My God! What would he do to me?


	4. Chapter 4 - The bad guy

Chapter #4

**- The bad guy -**

((Emily))

I was a little nervous, worried and anxious. It was to dusk and Reid didn't call yet. We got some more things about the unsub. We had been calling his cell phone for hours, but he didn't answer.

Morgan had just left the hotel looking for him. I didn't have a good feeling; something said in my heart that something was wrong.

The phone rang, it was Hotch who answered.

- What is it, Morgan? You're on speaker.

- The boy is not in the room. I can't find him anywhere. And ... the receptionist said he never got to the hotel. - He said, upset.

At that moment I felt that things fell apart. Panic swept over me, just bringing me negative thoughts.

- What? – I whispered terrified.

JJ patted my shoulder as surprised as me.

- Got it. Come back to the station. - Hotch said and hung up.

Oh my God! Where was Reid?! What would have happened to him?! I don't know why, but I looked at the board with the photos of the missing guys. A knot was formed in my throat, with tears in my eyes.

- Uhm ... Guys? - I hesitated. I could barely speak.

- What is it? - Rossi asked, looking with the same concern that had been formed in the environment.

- Do not want to think about this possibility, but ... Reid is between the age range of victims.

Everyone looked at me and then exchanged a surprised look. Now they think like me, like my heart suppressed. I couldn't bear to lose a teammate, much less being my friend as Spencer.

- We must find him. - Hotch said, seriously.

The bad guy had Spence.

* * *

((Reid))

- Hey! Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. Come on. - He said. I heard the click of metal as the door opened.

I opened my eyes and I got out of bed. I rubbed my eyes with a yawn. I had done well to get some sleep, I felt renewed.

- Wow! Clearly better. I'm glad. Now hands on. I left a business so you could help me with this. - He smiled, waiting in the doorway.

I hesitated a little, but without saying a word, I left my cell. White lights illuminating the gray hallway. I look closely at each wall of the room.

- Come on! We don't have all day. - He hastened, as he closed the door behind me of my cell.

I saw that he kept the keys in the pocket of his white coat.

- What ... are we going to do today? - I asked a little scared. I expected to hear the worst.

- Cancer. - He replied, bluntly.

- Cancer?!

- But not just any cancer. I worked in general cancer acting in just one week. - He said, with pride and fascination with his work.

- What! But... A week? So fast?

- Yes, isn't it great? And the good thing is that you're here to document and report as I will work on the next "patients". - He smiled wickedly.

What! He was totally insane! He intended to kill a person injecting him a general cancer that would make effect in just a week and to make matters worse I'd stay here until then to make reports of the patient. "_Great, things couldn't be better_", I thought sarcastically.

Then I followed him through the hall. I was somewhat shocked, but I had to show normal and peaceful as possible. If not, my life would be jeopardized. I wouldn´t want to risk it.

- And ... what did you do yesterday? - I asked, feigning interest.

- Nothing interesting. I discovered that the guy was an alcoholic, and ... I killed him. No use to me a stupid boy who have vices. - He answered with indifference.

My God! The guy was really mad. Given that perspective, I was even more horrified. Then a thought struck my mind: He had said "the guy", that meant the girl, Madeline, was still alive. But that refer to another thought: she would be who suffer the graft of cancer.

I gulped. And I fought the panic to remain calm.

We reached a large room. This must be a perfectly crafted underground construction. Perhaps a lab. It would be already very well planned. The white light showed a room with shelves full of flasks, test tubes and lab glassware. There were several boxes that contain promising similar utensils. There was also a white table, similar to a hospital bed.

- Well, here we are. Wait for me a moment. I'll get the girl. - He said and I nodded.

I didn't know if I'd bear to see how he condemned a person to death, and less that girl. I couldn't figure out why she appeared in my mind as a "special case". No, it was more than the mind ... I didn't know why, and I preferred not to think about it. It felt too strange and confusing. I must concentrate now on what would happen.

Suddenly, I heard the screeching metal from an old wheelchair movement. It approached. I stood still and silent, just watching. The murderer pushed behind the wheelchair, where the girl was tied. She was, indeed, Madeline Brooks. She looked tired, scared.

I watched her in amazement. I never thought I would meet a girl like this. Not this girl. Her eyes met mine. They were of a perfect hazel, big as walnuts. It might not be a perfect or nice comparison, but I cannot think of anything else.

Her eyes showed confusion. She looked at me from head to toe, without fathom. I assumed that she wondered why I was standing there and free, while she was tied to that chair.

- Honey, this is my new assistant, Dr. Spencer Reid. - He said as he stopped in front of me.

Her gaze was perched on me. From the confusion, came the surprise. Then she glared me at once to plead for help.

I felt a lump in my throat, and something squeezing my chest. I wished with my whole being able to help her get rid of this damn prison and go back to her old life.

- Well, I will leave you alone a second. I have to go for the syringe. - He grinned as he walked back into the hallway.

The echo of his footsteps on the floor stiff faded until we were in total silence. She looked at me and I looked at her. That was everything going on. Until she broke the silence.

- What are you doing here? Why the hell are you helping that psycho? - She asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

I gulped and took a deep breath before answering.

- He brought me here, like you and the other guy. - At the mention of him, she shuddered. - And I didn't decide to help him. It wasn't an option for me. When he saw my business card ... I guess he didn't want to miss out on having me on his side. - I said.

She nodded. - Doctor, uh? Is that your real job?

- Actually, I work for the FBI, Department of Analysis. But somehow, I am.

- Oh, fascinating. I guess this is not the best way to meet someone, especially an FBI agent. – She murmured with a half smile.

- I thought just the same. - I admitted, smiling as well.

She chuckled. It felt strange to think that her smile was adorable, I was so grateful that she spoke again.

- As you're FBI, I bet you probably know who I am. But call me Mady, if you like. - She said.

- Well, you heard my name. My teammates call me Reid, but you can call me Spencer, if that suits you.

- Sure.

Then our raptor came back. Ironically we had something in common. And she seemed to be a smart girl.


	5. Chapter 5 - Don't get me bad

Chapter #5.

**- Don't get me bad -**

((Jared))

Awesome! I would never have imagined having as assistant a Great Brain of FBI. But now I had. I definitely should be more amazing than what I believed. I'm just brilliant. I created diseases, viruses and mutated cells so amazingly. And the best part is that they are powerfully functional, even lethal. I never would have expected it. No, actually I did. I knew one day I would come to this. It was just wonderful. So now all of those idiots that said I'd never make it, well… they can all suck it!

- Well, guys. I'm back. - I announced, smiling.

I had left the girl, my new "patient", at the care of my new assistant. Oh, nothing could be better! I was about to test my injection of cancer cells that had been altered, making them act in just one week. Wasn't it brilliant?! I was so proud of myself.

- All ready. Can you prepare the girl, Spence?

- Uhm ... Sure. - He replied. - Where do I find cotton and alcohol?

- They are in the third drawer on the right. - I said as I prepared the injection.

She removed while impaired, and I could see the terror in her face. I thought I saw him whispering something, but I couldn't hear what it was. However, she didn't relax more.

- What will you do to me? - She asked, clearly frightened. - What are you going to inject to me?

I smiled and leaned over to get her point, until we were face to face.

- Don't worry, I won't kill you ... At least I won't do it directly. And it will take for this to take effect, so don't be afraid ... much.

She opened her eyes in horror. And I chuckled. I stood back and looked at Spencer. He had the cotton and bottle of alcohol in his hand. He looked at me with some trepidation, but said nothing. Great. You can't imagine how incredible it is when such an FBI agent surrenders to your command. It makes you feel ... _powerful_. I smiled to myself.

After injecting the girl, I talked to the genius.

- You will be writing reports about the progress of the disease every day, the whole week. Till the terminal face. Is that clear? - I said.

He nodded, and looked full of heaviness to the girl. I didn't care if they had been talking in my absence, socializing, flirting or whatever they could have done. Anyways, it changed nothing.

I told him to come with me to leave the "patient" so that when he had to make reports, he could find her room by himself. We walked a bit down the hall until we reach the metal door. I took the keys from my pocket and opened the door. She looked terrible. Now she seemed half unconscious, pale and weak. She complained a little, and looked dazed. Good! It was working! Fantastic.

After untie and let her lay on the bed in the room, I took the chair and closed the door.

- Why are you doing this? I mean, why with humans? - Asked the boy. The question didn't amuse me but it took me by surprise. - I'm not saying your cell mutation and discovers aren't fascinating, but ... They were innocent people. I don't think they had deserved it.

I couldn't help laughing. He looked at me strangely, and with some fear. Then I told him.

- Spencer, Spencer ... Dear little Spencie ... Don't make me look like a villain. Seriously, I don't get me bad ... 'cause I assure you, and I can swear that I can be a thousand times worse. - I said, looking cold and serious.

I could see the horror in his eyes, and then he looked down. I smiled, satisfied. I felt good handling and to be above others. I loved that.

- Sorry. - He murmured weakly.

- Don't worry. I know you're sorry. But remember this, and you can bet, if you make me the bad guy, then I'll be the bad guy. - I threat, and then left him behind.

I left and I lost sight of him. I walked up stairs, which were hidden behind a cupboard in my "office". Above was my home. I felt good. And I really loved being the bad guy.

* * *

((Mady))

The only good thing about this day was meeting Spencer. He was tall, skinny, pale and haggard (as anyone I've ever met before). But also he had long wavy brown hair, with big and beautiful hazel brown eyes. From what I could tell after talking to him (unfortunately, it wasn't long enough) he was a good guy, and for his work, I knew he was extremely intelligent.

What ruined the moment was that psycho coming to inject me don't know what sort of crap. As I could hear, it was something lethal. Spencer had whispered to me that everything would be fine, that he would help me. But with that kind of insane dude next door, I couldn't be very sure. I knew this wouldn't have a good ending for me. And apparently I was convicted.

I just wished that nothing bad would happen to Spencer, that that maniac wouldn't do any damage to him.

I felt terribly dizzy, weak, and my head ached horrors. The guy left me on a bed in a white room, completely white. I shut my eyes, and seconds later the light went out. I soon fell asleep. I didn't want to sleep because I wasn't really tired. But something forced my eyelids to shut. And I lost consciousness.

When I awoke, the light was there again. I opened my eyes, blinking a little. I moved and sat up. When I got up I was surprised to see Spencer standing there by the door, arms crossed. He looked at me, he just did that. I felt myself blushing.

- Hi. - I managed to murmur.

- Hi. - He replied with a smile. - How do you feel?

I was going to ask just what he did here, but it explained everything that question. I still felt a little embarrassed.

- Actually, I have a little headache. And slight dizziness. But still nothing serious. How long have you been standing there? - I said, feeling a little strange. He chuckled.

- About an hour. But don't worry, there is a chair in the back. - He told me with indifference.

- Did you wait an hour for me to wake up? Why? What did you do meantime?

- Well, I had nothing to do. I didn't want to be locked in my cell, not hanging around to see what the hell was that psycho doing.

I saw that he wrote down something on a pad he held in his hand. Then he sighed and walked towards me.

- Can I?

- Uh, sure. Sit. - I said, smiling. And we sat on the edge of the bed.

We were talking a while, he told me about how fascinating it was his job. The several cases that had been solved. Some kinds of insane people with whom they dealt. Obsessive, murderers, rapists, pedophiles, kidnappers, sick, and others. Everything was ... amazing. It was incredible. I always had amazed the FBI's work. And now I heard what was happening inside. He also spoke about his co-workers, his friends.

It was wonderful. Spencer was very nice and I had a good time next to him. I lost track of time, and didn't know how long he was talking to me. But it didn't bother me at all. I think Dr. Spencer Reid and I could be good friends. At least for the time I have left of life: a week.


	6. Chapter 6 - Let me help you

Chapter #6

**- Let me help you -**

((Emily))

We found another body. The eighth victim was found in the same place as always. He belonged to the boy disappeared just two days ago, Kenneth Sanders. Dressed in white clothes like the others. That was the loose we managed to tie in the absence of Reid. All the bodies found were dressed in white like a hospital. Perhaps the unsub dressed his victims like that, before injecting something evil in them.

The blond guy didn't seem to have suffered more damage than the marks of two needle sticks on his forearm. One of those shots was the one that killed him. According to the Forensic, he was killed because of air injected into the veins. That caused him an immediate heart attack.

Apparently, the boy wasn't very useful for our murderer. Or, for some reason he didn't need him. Garcia helped us to search his record. It seemed that the guy was an alcoholic. That might be a good reason to be of no use to his evil purposes.

He had "rejected" a victim. Madeline and Spencer are still on his list. And even we had no news of them. What worried me a lot.

"_Where are you, Spence? What did he done to you?_"

- C'mon, Emily. The kid will be fine. We won't let that psycho hurt him, I promise. He'll be fine. We're gonna find him. - Morgan consoled me, putting a hand on my shoulder friendly.

He smiled, trying to encourage me. I smiled too. Then I hugged him.

- He is my friend, Derek. He's like my brother. I don't want anything bad happen to him. He is my family, as you all. - I murmured, my voice cracking.

I struggled not to cry. I had to be strong and find Reid, and put this murderer into jail. We had to do it soon.

- I know. He's also my friend, almost my little brother. And for that reason we gonna put that damn idiot behind bars, and Spencer will be fine. He's smart, too much, you know. He may manage to survive. - He said, hugging me too.

I nodded. I knew he was right. I took a breath and we set off to find Dr. Psycho and rescue Reid. And if it's possible, the girl too. That was the goal. And we had enough motivation to get him.

* * *

((Reid))

Well, this was my fourth day in hell. And it was the third day of Mady in that stupid room. I had to do something for her. She was a very nice girl; we had some things in common. Could it be that we both will develop a friendship (which I considered rare for an antisocial nerd like me). Cases like this in life are often repeated. And if I really wanted this friendship to work, I couldn't let her die in 4 days. I had to do something. I must help. I felt compelled to do that.

Coming out of my cell, now no longer be locked, I went back to Mady's room. I had to make reports, as had indicated my "boss" to do from now on. Barely yesterday, she and I had been talking for hours. Not even know how much exactly. But I liked it. It was the first girl I knew outside the BAU showing real interest in our work. Actually, the only girl I knew outside the BAU.

I walked to the metal door. And of course, I knocked before opening and entering.

- Good morning. - I said.

- Morning. - She answered after a yawn. She was rising from the bed, looking a bit sleepy yet. She smiled once stood, and I did the same.

- How are you today?

- Umm, well ... Nothing new. I feel tired, with a slight headache. Maybe not as 'slight'. And a little muscle soreness. I think that's all. - She said, sighing. - I bet that tomorrow won't be so cute.

I wrote down the symptoms in the notebook that my "boss" had given me and then I approached to her.

- Hey, listen: I'm sorry I can't do much, but I promise I'll talk to him and see what I can do. I won't let you die. I'll help you. Please let me help you. - I muttered.

She nodded, with tears in her eyes. - Thanks. - She whispered with a faint smile. Then she hugged me.

I was really surprised she did that. I couldn't remember the last time someone had embraced me. And being a girl, who I barely knew, was even more shocking. I would never have expected it, but it was a friendly and warm gesture, and I could not refuse to answer it. I hugged her too.

Anyways, I understood her. I knew how she was suffering. And I wasn't willing to continue to see their suffering and pain.

Definitely I would do something. Something useful. I was going to help her no matter what. Even if my life depended on it.

I left the room, and went to my _boss_' office. I would never get used to that word. I knocked on the door, and heard his voice saying "Come in. It's open." Then I opened the door and entered. I saw him sitting behind his desk, playing with a knife in his hands. I walked carefully and left the notebook on his desk, as I should do every time.

He looked at me, smiling.

- Nice job, Spence. You're doing fine.

I just faked a smile and nodded.

- Uh ... Sir? - I hesitated to speak. How was I supposed to call him? "Chief"? Psycho murderer who kidnapped me?

- Yes?

- Well, the cancer injected into the girl ... Don't you think it would be good, with a wonderful invention... I don't know, to have a cure for that? - I said, hesitating a little. I wasn't sure if he would take it.

Then he chuckled. Act that took me by surprise, and somewhat terrified me more. Then he sighed and looked at me with an evil smile on his face.

- Oh, dear Spencie! You know what I think? I think what happens is that you have fond on and/or pity the poor and sick sweet girl, and want to help her finding a cure for her illness. Isn't that true?

Damn! He's smarter than what I thought. That or it was too obvious. Maybe both. I froze for a moment without knowing exactly what to say.

Then he smiled broadly. As if my expression would have answered his question.

- I knew it. But don't worry, Spencie. You may have a point. I'll make the cure for you. It will be my way of paying for your hard work. - He laughed, as he stirred the knife between his fingers.

I sighed, somewhat relieved. But I tried not to be so relieved and grateful for that. I nodded with a smile. I was about to leave, but he held me back with another question.

- And ... why such interest in that girl? I thought being a genius it didn't bother you too much to pay attention to just a dying girl. Although I must admit she's cute.

I didn't know what to say. This took me completely by surprise. I could hardly understand what he was trying to say.

- Well ... I don't know.

- You like her, don't you?

What? And now I was wondering why was all this coming out? I didn't know what to say. I had been left speechless. As much as I open my mouth to articulate something, no sound came out of it. With luck I could still breathe.

- I see you are somewhat shy to answer, Spence. But, relax. I won't say anything. And you can tell me, it has nothing wrong. In addition, you cannot hide it.

I gulped and blinked. What was he talking about? I didn't know what to say, again. So I decided best to leave things as they were before get worse.

- Oh, and Spencer ... You can call me Jared. OK?

I nodded again. I left his office as soon as I could. Then I went to my cell again. I was so confused. My head was like a whirlwind. What had he said? Me liking Mady? No, impossible. Why would a girl, even though she was about to die, be set at an awkward and antisocial nerd like me? I stood not much sense.

I lay on my bed and I preferred to sleep. I didn't like her, not that way. Just if I could consider her a friend. Why did he say that? I didn't even act as if she liked me, did I?


End file.
